


The Prestigious DreamSmp Highschool AU

by Venti_Verdina



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :P, Alternate Universe - High School, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack Treated Seriously, Dad Schlatt, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mama Quackity, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental figure quackity, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Yall this is a fucking crack shit, but like the sexual tension between wilbur and schlatt during the flood video-, crackkk shit, dad!schlatt, i hate school even though i just started it, its very a detailed plan, thats platonic, yall give me ideas, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venti_Verdina/pseuds/Venti_Verdina
Summary: Just my headcanons and very detailed plan about the smp members being teachers, but it might get turned into a legit fic with proper writing. Anyways crack half of time, this is inspired by the DreamSmp Grocery AU PLEASE GO READ IT ITS SOOOOO GOOD LIKE IM NOT EVEN JOKINGP.S this is necessarily drabbles, so this will have no constant update scheduled.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Platonic Tommy and Tubbo, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, their bestfriends your honours
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	1. My Plan for the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just basic planning. 

Dream: ICT and English

George: Mathsand Coding

Sapnap: Computer Science

Wilbur: Music (Guitar and song composing)

Tommy: Student Teacher Intern

Tubbo: Student Teacher Intern

Technoblade: Mythology and English (Poetry and Story)

Ranboo: Drama

Eret: Leadership and Economics

Fundy: Music (Piano)

Quackity: Law and Spanish

Jschlatt: Politics

Bbh: Science Teacher (Theory)

Antfrost: Biology Teacher

Skeppy: Science Teacher (Prac Lessons)

Purpled: Student Teacher Intern

Philza: Guidance Counsellor

Callahan: Architecture Designing and Sign Language

Puffy: Botanist/ Biotechnology teacher

Niki: Home Economics

Punz: Athletics/ P.E

Karl: History and Theory

Sam: Engineering

Jackmanifall: Student Teacher Intern

Ponk: Gardening and Agriculture

Mandatory Subjects: English, Maths, Science, Biology, History, P.E and General Studies.

Head Teacher: Dream/Mr. Wastaken

Teachers: Mr. Notfound, Mr. Blade, Mr. Halo, Mr. Frost, Mr. Skeppy, Mr. Punz and Mr. Jacobs

Seniors Mandatory Subjects for year 9 to year 12: Drama, Leadership, Economics, Music, Law, Politics, Spanish, Music and Engineering.

Head Teacher: Mr. Eret

Teachers: Mr. Soot, Mr. Boo, Mr. Fundy, Mr. Quackity, Mr. Schlatt and Mr. Dude

Selectives: Home Economics, Architecture Designing and Advanced Biology, Agriculture, Gardening and Biotechnology.

Head Teacher: Ms. Puffy

Teachers: Mr. Callahan, Mr. Ponk and Miss Nihachu

Technology: ICT, Coding and Computer Science [Dream Team]

Head Teacher: Mr. NotFound

Teachers: Mr. Wastaken and Mr. Nap

Student Teacher Assistants: Tommy, Tubbo, Purpled and Jack

Philza Guidance Counsellor and Medic


	2. Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wholesome and detailed head canons that go downwards with my awful scripting.

Everyone in the Mandatory subjects classes are so chaotic like students see shit left and right from Dream and George coming out of the janitors rooms to Skeppy and BBH yelling at each other and then making up the next minute, then there’s Techno just chasing the orphan kids who got accepted into the school but when the Mandatory staff meets with the senior mandatory teaching staff they cause havoc from the SBI being themselves and then there’s Karl making out with Sapnap when he’s free from teaching. Ponk and Sam also have something secret going on in the staff room and some of the quiet students are noticing them. Eret and Ranboo is just there with Tommy and Tubbo bullying him since his job application got accepted first than the other student teacher assistants who applied. Purpled just gave up halfway on being to the lessons to assist the others and instead became the depressed comedic relief. 

The Selectives staff are the nicest teaching staff with Niki baking for her students every Friday and inviting the others. Philza is not only a therapist to the kids he’s also the therapist to the other teachers. Puffy literally calls Punz, Dream and the student teacher assistants her little ducklings and sometimes she calls them baby lambs. Since Callahan was mute (THIS IS A HEADCANON AND FICTION ONLY PLEASE DO NOT ATTACK ME IF YOU DON’T LIKE HIM BEING MUTE JUST THINK THAT HES UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SPEAKING) so Sam made him a custom Siri who speaks for him but with better accents and AI. After a while Sam and Ponk suggested Callahan that he should teach ASL and BSL. 

Puffy, Sam and Philza are the parents of the teaching staff.

The technology staff is literally the Dream team so when their teaching together you can hear them flirting and Sapnap literally yelling half of time. Remember in George’s stream how a dono asked if George’s Valentine was taken well it would look like this.

Student: Mr. Notfound is your valentine Mr. Wastaken?

Silence 

Dream: Well George you can be my valentines if you want. (Smirking)

George: No, I don’t think so.

Dream just stands in shock before slamming the table and his glass bottles with their takeaway food from lunch clatters and the bottles fall to the floor. Sapnap and Quackity were quietly simping for Karl. Sapnap laughed causing George to laugh.

Quackity: What the hell dude? Is he okay? (snickering) 

Dream: ALL AROUND ME ARE FAMILIAR FACES.

Sapnap: What happened? (giggling)  
Dream takes his phone out and calls someone. 

Dream: Mom, I will be coming home for valentines… yes…yes, we broke up 😃, he doesn’t want me anymore… it happened.

Everyone’s laughing and the student are trying their hardest not to laugh.

Dream hangs up

Quackity: DReaM who were you calling?

Dream: I had a business meeting.

After a long time of Quackity, Sapnap and George laughing at Dream.

Dream: You know what George? I don’t need you 🙄, I- I- actually don’t need you 🙂, you know? Like I actually don’t need you at all 🤭. 

Then the bells ring and it’s the gossip for the rest of the week because of a potential break up but the next day they were caught making out in the Maths classroom. 

All the head Teachers have a meeting at the end of the month and since the Head Teachers are, Puffy, Eret, Dream and George it’s chaotic af with Puffy out of nowhere saying “EAT THE BOOK” Eret wearing his high ass heels and Dream and George edging each other but other than that its chill af but yk a bit chaos there and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED FEEDBACK


	3. TEACHER HEADCANONS DREAM TEAM EDITION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The headcanons and the looks of the Dream team as teachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT IT REALLY MEANS SO MUCH AND ANYWAYS THIS WORK IN MY OPINION IS LITERALLY THE ONE WITH THE MOST GRAMMAR AND YET AT THE SAME TIME BE THE ONE WITH NO GRAMMAR LIKE HOW???

**Dream:** So yall know Dream but imagine the hot fanarts but instead of a green hoodie he wears like a like a dress shirt with green jacket and I mean does nice ass dark academia themed ones, he wears black jeans or pants whatever you want, and as the fanart he has a smiley face tattoo on his left side of neck. Dream was one of the original members and the first employees of the school and recruited some other teachers since the school had very few teachers, the first student assistant was Tommy and Tubbo. Dream is the chill teacher sometimes lets the year 11 and year 12 call him Dream instead of Mr. Wastaken.

**George:** George wears a red hoodie or the standard white button up with blue pants or jeans and some nice drip Nikes unlike Dream but he has the goggle glass tattoos on the right side of his neck like matching. George teaches maths and he’s literally late for half of the class and sometimes he never even turns up but the students always know that their work is uploaded online already since he coded it to be that way so he never really worries. One time on the first day of school he literally forgot how to spell his name.

Scene;

George: So, its George, but then Greorge, but isn’t that wrong? Wait… Grorge that sounds like a disease but it isn’t definitely spelled like George there’s literally no way.

_He struggles for half an hour spelling his name over and over on the white board._

_The students were a bit worried bit, but one student who was in his coding class last year yelled out_

“DID MR. DREAM KISS YOU SO HARD THAT YOU FORGOT YOUR NAME?”

_Silence_

“Who the hell was that? Because you are absolutely wrong 😡😡. Don’t ever say that in my class 😒 or you are never allowed to pick tech as learning 😤.”

Sapnap: Sapnap wears a white dress shirt (since like literally almost everyone has to) but he overlayers it with a black emo sweater (yk which one I’m talking about, it’s those ones that get edited onto Tommy or Tubbo). HE WEAR EM DOC MARTENS FOR AESTHETIC AND BC IT WAS A GOOD FASHION CHOICE IDEA BY KARL. He also has a fire tattoo on the back of his neck to match with the dream team. Sapnap is like the cool teacher but like almost every single teacher is cool here so like yk yk. He usually doesn’t give shit about the homework and studying as long as they can prove their learning and stuff but other than that he doesn’t give a crap. He casually makes gay jokes and dnf ones but on a wholesome note he is really encouraging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANAWASY THE NEXT HEADCANONS ARE THE SBI PLUS RANBOO SINCE PHILZA ADOPTED HIM AND YALL CANT CHANGE MY MIND HAHAH 
> 
> ok but seriously Wilbur and Techno are twins, Tommy is the gremlin child who annoys his scared tall brother Ranboo and just literally annoys everyone.
> 
> ANYWAYS BYE MAMAS EXPECT THE SBI CHAPTER LIKE IN 3-6 DAYS ITS PROBS GONNA BE PUBLISHED IN 2 DAYS SINCE I NEVER GET HOMEWORK BUT CHILE.


	4. SBI + Ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brief summary of SBI + Ranboo,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am one day going to explain all the characters in detail in this story. I am not going to use :) because of recent lore streams but this one :D

Wilbur: Wilbur, Wilbur, Wilbur yk his fashion sense? Yeah, that’s what he wears cause his fashion sense is immaculate and amazing. He always is taking care of Fundy and obsessing and taking care of him when he doesn’t want him to. (Half way through this i just realised even though Tommy is younger than Fundy, Tommy is Fundy’s uncle like huh? 😃) Ok anyways chile the SBI + Ranboo is canon in this story because I can say so and have power in this AU so suck it up but other than that lets get back to Wilbur teacher headcanons. Wilbur gets Tommy as his student teacher assistant and half of the time their having a sibling argument and when the class learns something its because Philza or Technoblade or Ranboo or both of them is there or no Tommy ykyk. Here is an example. He is really nice and understanding with the both the guys and the girls in class. Hes the overly nice yet chaotic teacher.

Tommy: OKAY WELL YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO TAKE THE LAST GODDAMN GAPPLE THAT WAS MINE!

Wilbur: OKAY GREMLIN CHILD I DIDN’T ASK DAD TO ADOPT ANOTHER HE WHEN HE ALREADY HAD TWINS! Ranboo your fine I love you, SHUT UP TOMMY I WILL PUNT YOU TO THE FUCKING OCEAN.

Tommy: I NEVER WANTED TO BE BROTHERS WITH YOU! TECHNO LOOK AT WILBUR TELL HIM HOW WRONG HE IS!

Technoblade: well from what I see, I was fine with Wilbur, after all he is my twin, ranboo you’re a nice I love you, tommy you are a bit quirky other than that you’re okay and didn’t like betray me and ditch me for your friend who you literally fought several times but you know I don’t really do well with governments and yet here I am teaching a bunch of kids from republican and liberal parents who vote for people like Trump and Biden and listening to the head teacher which is a hierarchy of position of power but you know it’s okay.

_An uncomfortable silence_

Wilbur: Techno… are you oka-

Technoblade: But if teaching has taught me anything it will be that slavery, child labour and forcing children to learn about magical people who may or may not even have existed is good thing other than slaughtering and drop-kicking orphans in self-defence after that fucking green skinned orphan in the playground knocked Dad out and put him in the hospital.

_Very awkward silence until the bell rings_

Fundy: Fundy wears a long-sleeved maroon sweatshirt with black jeans. He is usually terrorising Ranboo and gets called furry by everyone even the students. Since Fundy teaches the piano, he usually does a bunch of lessons with his dad. He plays the piano when something is bothering him.

Technoblade: Techno wear his fancy clothes without the beautiful cape, he wears his boar masks when quoting or doing a bit of acting. He’s one of the best teachers, he’s also the one who gets bullied by his student (chat) but not really, he will get mad at the students when its severe as hurting the other teachers that matter to him which are Phil, Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Skeppy, Dream, Quackity, Niki and Bad. He gets along with everyone but the other teachers hold like friendly/small grudges at Technoblade but they get over it. He also got a snake class pet which he named Jeffery and a white mouse named Steve, he’s the emotional support pet. aLso the kids who take Technoblade’s class are the smartest (rich) kids in the school.

  
Tommy: Tommy wears his signature red and white t-shirt with jeans. He is a STA but like he started getting his own classes on some of the topics Techno and Wilbur teach. He and Tubbo are always together and causing chaos in the classrooms which causes the Coding team and probably any other teachers he bothered, if that happens classes are usually cancelled and it’s just watching the chaos go down. He gets mad at his student when they make like comments on him or when he just feels like it. Okay time for rant so yk how people say Tubbo is the clingy one but in reality, it is Tommy because Tubbo stays with Tommy because he is his friend while Tommy got really attached to Tubbo and can’t let him go (PLATONIC).

Philza: PHILZAA IS PHILZA BECAUSE HE IS COOL AND VERY IMPORTANT. He wears a white dress shirt and wears the long black jacket the one in SADists video, he always wears his green and white striped bucket hat. He is very nice to everyone in the teaching staff and the students but he can also get very chaotic I mean he is friends with Wilbur, Tommy and Ranboo. He is the father of the SBI in this universe. He overall doesn’t care when they get that injured hint hint (he completely laughed at Tommy’s death, and we are all gonna act like that never happened and plus I am a Dream apologist).

Tubbo: Tubbo, is the sympathetic yet chaotic teacher assistant. He and Tommy went to the same university for their teaching degree, and they graduated after doing pracs at Dream Smp before coming back to Dream smp school and applied as teachers with Ranboo who they also found out went to their school, but they are mad at him for getting the job first. Tubbo wears Tweeks clothes which is his messy green button up with jeans and black sneakers. He is good at teaching music, law and leadership. He is usually with Tommy and Ranboo.

Ranboo: Ranboo, Ranboo our little memory boy minus his memory, this time he is not manipulated. He wears his trademark suit because he wants to be seen formal and wants to prove to everyone that he is more than enough for his job and just wants appreciation. He started officially teaching drama since Wilbur and Dream decided they wanted to focus more on their main subjects, so when he was STA he was helping with drama and occasional English (It’s because of my father/brother figure I see in Tubbo & Schlatt, Dream & Ranboo and Wilbur & Tommy but its canon in this story. Also, even though its SBI Ranboo is canonically Dream’s little brother but he’s very close with the SBI after Dream moved out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYY GUYYSSS, sorry this took long, my friend had an bad incident that i needed to help her with so i hope you guys understand! I LOVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS ( u dont have yo either tho :D )


End file.
